Taig Faine
"Only a coward would strike a woman. Me? ..What would i do? I physically rape them, and tell them i love them over and over during the process... you know. To let em know i careeeeeee" '' ~Taig 'First Name' '''Taig' 'Last Name' Faine 'IMVU Name' NPC played by Tasanagi 'Nicknames' The Chimera Race 'Age' 29 'Gender' Female or Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Taig himself, is a clown through and through. Annoying, loud, and spontanous. All he ever wants to do is drink, and eat. And... play with puppies. He has a extremly high sense of humor, and will sometimes come off as a douche bag just to get his point across. He hates guns and sometimes taunts his enemies for using them. He also has a high sex drive and compltelty adores rape, though... he hates it when men hit women. 'Clan & Rank' *The Girmore 'Relationship' Anyone he has his eyes on at that moment. 'Occupation' Assassian Combat Taig uses a small arsenal of weapons: teakwood daggers; titanium, acid-etched swords; Kevlar body armor, and automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point. He keeps about 4 pistols on his person at all times, along with a rifle that he keeps on his back just in case but his personal and almost always favorite weapon is his Katana. Taig was taught by an old Veteran in the ways of combat at a young age, and he was a child solider. He knows many martial arts style and his mixed and branded them into his own. Taigs weapon, "The grinder". Has a feature that works as a chainsaw, allowing him to tear through his oppoenet easily. Also, when ever his blade makes contact with his enemy a toxin goes through his opponets body which knocks them unconcious but doesnt kill them ( only for 2 post.) It only takes 3 post to kick in, and 2 post that the opponent lay out of commission typically this is all thats needed so that Taig may finish off his opponent correctly. Abilites 'Body manipulation' *The user has complete control over the bodies of oneself and others, including skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. User can grow additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, in visible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. 'External Nervous System' *The user has a nervous-system outside their body, witch makes them immune to pain or harm. The immune system, however, is still defenseless, and if it is harmed the user will feel it. Basically, the system has a connection, a link to its possessor and may even have a life of its own, as well as locomotion. Taig himself has a module on the back of his head thats covered by his metal mask, that is his true weakness. 'Shapeshifting' The user can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger. Users with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to reform after being blown apart by explosives. Perks *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Strength Allies/Enemies Whoever his target is women beaters. 'Background' Taig's background is unknown. All thats known as that he has been in this Order 'The Grimorie' all of his life, and now is still working for them. He was a child solider, and was forced to go under experimintation when he was auctioned off for slave hood at the age of 13. The experiments were brutally, and ultimately costed Taig's mindstate in exchange for his sanity. More will be added later. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 15:27, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:The Grimoire